Macaroni and Cheese
by sakura-sasuke-together
Summary: What happens when Sakura makes MacCheese.Whats Sasuke doing there and what will happen : .Rated T for my reasons you'll figure out....................................maybe


Okay, this is based on what I did during lunch one day I'm actually a very good cook so don't think I'm not. The only thing that didn't happen was, I was the only one home and I only called my bff meg she's in the story so here goes.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto wish I did and I don't own Megan (weird if I did though Oo )

"Sakura do you know what your doing"

"Yes, I do know what I'm doing"

"Hn"

"SASUKE"

rolling his eyes he said "What Sakura"

" WILL YOU STOP GOING HN MY GOD IT'S ENDLESS"

"Whatever" Sasuke stared a struggling Sakura

she had put out butter,fat free milk,a pot,measuring cup, and a wooden spatula.

"Uuuuummmm Sakura"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Why'd you ask me to come over it looks like you can handle things yourself"

"Well I was lonely", she said "and I needed to annoy someone"

" Ha funny Sakura" Sasuke said smirking at her she gave him a confused look. Talking in a weird happy voice he said" Sakura I mean it was so funny – then talking in a emo voice- I forgot to laugh"

" That is great Sasuke"

Sakura filled the pot with 6 cups of water, then boiled it for 13min, then put 2 boxes of macaroni in the pot then boiled it for another 13min.(This is how you really make mac+cheese)

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Sakura what the hell are you doing"

She was poking the pot full of Mac+Cheese.

"well uuuuuummmm I don't know if its done or not"

" Call Hinata"

Sakura glared at him them smiled a weird smile.

" No, I'll call meg"

"who???"

" A fiend of mine, you know Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shika, Neji, and you aren't my only friends"

"Hn"

Sakura icked up the phone dialed the number and put it on speaker

" Hello Taco Bell how my I help you", said Meg

Sasuke looked at Sakura she just smiled and said

" I want pizza with coke all over lik always" she laughed

"OOOOHHHH hi cheesey"

"hey Meg, umm I got a question for yous

"What"

" How do…. Well I'm making macaroni how do you know when its ready to be drained"

Meg laughed ( my friend Meg or COSCO really told me to do this ) "Okay Take te spatula put t in the pot of Mac O' Cheese and scup ot a little bit of noodles then go GENTLE through it at the fridge and if it sticks its done"

Sakura couldn't stop laughing .Sasuke stared at the phone like was a demon.

"Sakura keep me on the phone till your done cooking it"

After Sakura through the Mac O' Cheese at the fridge she drained out the water and put the noodles back in the pot and put 6 TLBS of fat free milk in the pot, 2 TLBS of butter in the pot, and put 2 packs of the cheese that comes with the Mac+Cheese packets.Then Sakura mixed every thing together until it looked like Mac+Cheese sshe took 2 plates out put Mac+Cheese on both plates grabbed silverware gave one plate to Sasuke and keep one for her then got the phone and said " Meg I'm done"

" Okay now eat it"

Sakra looked at Sasuke and smiled

"No Sakura you eat it first"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked at Sasuke

"Don't make me call Neji"

Sasukes eye twitched

" He'd eat it, you know I'd call hm she owes e a lot for saving Tenten evn through I probably shouldn't do it will cause Tenten said I could" she said smiling

Sasuke glared at her evily and took a bit of the me Mac. She looked at him questionly Shrugging his sholders he said "it's alright" and keep eating.

Sakura said bye to Meg and ate some macaroni

herself.When they were both done, Sasuke had to leave so Sakura walk him to the door.she walk outside after him closed the door and lend on it Sasuke turned around looked at her shaking his head and smirking at her (they're like a foot and a half apart) he walked toward her stoping a inch from her.Sasuke raised his hand ( sorry if you dn't get this part kinda hard to explain when you eat macaroni sometimes cheese likes to say on your mouth not in it. So Sakra has a lil' bit os cheese under her bottom lip SO HES NOT GOING TO SLAP HER SLSP SLAP SLAP PAT PAT PAT )

taking his thumb he ran it under her bottom lip Sakura who was blushing gave him a look she said well tried to say " Wh uuu do tthhhat…"

Smirking he said " HUH unless u were saving that cheese u had on your face for later I think you would've wanted it off"

Sakura still leaning against her closed door laid her head against the door and smirked at Sasuke " And what if I didn't want it off what would you do hhmm"

Sasuke put his arms on the door beside her

" You really want to know"

" Yes I do Sasuke"

Smirking he said " Your positive Sakura"

Getting a little annoyed by this she said " Sasuke just tell me"

" What if I can't tell you"

Rolling her eyes she said " Sasuke if you can't tell me then why are we even talking about this I mean its stupid if……………. Sakura stoped the feeling of Sasuke's lips surprised her.Pulling away he said

" That answer your question"

"HHHHHMMMMM"

"HHHHHMMMM what"

"I don't think I really got it" she said looking confused but she was pretending.

Sasuke leaned in and kissed her but this time she kissed back and wraped her arms around his neck.

-Next Morning-

"Kakashi where's Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan"

"I don't know Naruto"

"STOP WINING NARUTO"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke with his arm around Sakura's waist.Kakashi smiled under his mask and asked Sasuke and Sakura " So you 2 are you guys and item now"

Naruto expecting thinking they'd say no cause they often pretended to be an "item" as Kakashi called it a lot so fan-girls would leave Sasuke alone.

" Yes Kakashi-sensi" they both said

Naruto was FLABBERGASTED (HEHEHEHEHE ME LOVESS THAT WORD)

"Good, good well on that note were not having training to day"

And on that note this end my awesome story. I might make a squeal if you guys like it enough.PLEASE don't flame and review.


End file.
